


The Lonely Isles

by SamLinDuer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLinDuer/pseuds/SamLinDuer
Summary: Luz wakes up to find the isles empty, she tries to bring everyone back but something doesn't want her to.
Kudos: 12





	1. Waking Up To Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, i had fun writing this. Also, these chapter are short cause i cant write much for em.

The sun rose up on a cold day, the bright light shone through the window of the Owl House where Luz Noceda was sleeping, her phone rang with a familiar sound and she awoke, she had been exhausted from the previous night where her, Amity, Gus, and Willow were at a school party, the annual fall dance was here and Luz decided to ask Amity to the dance, she accepted and they both went together, drank so much punch, and danced the night away. Now here at 8 AM, Luz was feeling a little woozy, like how you feel when you stand up too fast, she had walked to the bathroom to freshen up when she noticed how quiet it was, usually at this time Eda was already in the kitchen making breakfast, and King was always squealing because he didn’t get food early, he always thought he had special privileges because he was “the King of Demons”, but it didn’t work like that.  
Luz walked downstairs to see nobody anywhere, she checked Eda’s room, nothing, the living room, nobody here, she opened up the door to ask Hooty,  
”Hey Hooty, where is everyone?”  
No response.  
“Hooty, I asked you a question.”  
He just stared blankly, not even blinking. It’s like Hooty wasn’t even alive, he was just a door decoration. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Luz was freaked out at this point, she ran away from the house, all the way to Bonesborough to find anyone she could to help her.

~

Luz made her way to the marketplace and to her surprise, no one was there, not a single soul.  
“Where could everyone be?”  
Luz started to freak out a little,  
”Maybe there’s a special event going on no one told me about?”  
She spent hours searching everywhere she could, but couldn’t find anyone. She was at the point of having a panic attack, nothing at school, nothing at the marketplace, everyone was just….gone.  
“This has to be a dream, there’s no way it’s not.”  
Luz tried to pinch herself, she tried everything to wake herself up, nothing worked. She was at the brink of tears, she had never felt this alone before, she was scared, scared and confused. She tried to find something to keep her distracted, she had hoped maybe if she was patient, everyone would come back. She sat down on a bench and pulled out her phone, she scrolled through all her pictures, she came across the picture of her and Amity at Grom, she let out a smile and thought back to that day, she remembered it so clearly like it was yesterday. She even remembered the blushes of Amity’s face, how cute she looked whenever she did blush. Luz leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky, she wondered what Amity was doing right now. Was she with everyone else? What if Amity was at the library in her secret spot? As soon as Luz had that thought, she jumped up from the bench fast,  
“What if she IS at the library?”  
Luz ran towards the library at full speed, with just a little bit of hope that maybe Amity was there. Tears ran down her face, she didn’t want the thought of Amity not being there break her, but it did. She loved the Boiling Isles, she loved everyone here, she loved being with everyone and learning magic, she didn’t want it all to be gone.  
She had finally reached the library and ran right through the doors all the way to the Romance section, she frantically searched for The Lone Witch and Secret Room, she found it and pulled the book back, as the shelf slided over, she rushed in yelling,”Amity! Amity are you here!?”  
Luz’s tears returned as she saw nobody here, not even a hint that Amity was here in the last 3 days. Nothing but books stacked neatly in the shelves and the bean bags tucked in the corners. But before Luz left something caught her attention, Amity’s desk was a mess, papers were scattered, drawers were open with stuff taken out and books open to random pages, it was like someone was looking for something, but didn’t find it. Now Luz was extra paranoid, she had to get answers and she needed them now.


	2. Smodar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz meets with a great threat, one that she can't stand up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez, it's been a while since I wrote anything for this, sorry guys. I had this chapter done for a while I just never got around to posting it. Same goes for my other story. But here it is, Enjoy! I'll be trying to write more soon, don't worry.

Luz bust open the door to Eda’s library, she had hoped Eda had something on whatever was going on, she had looked for nearly an hour before finding a book titled ”So Everyone’s Gone, Eh?” she opened it and started to read, not stopping even to eat. She was determined to find the truth about this mystery. As Luz was reading she heard a creak from downstairs, her eyes widened and her ears perked, she ran down the step fast,  
“Eda? King? Anyone? Say Something!”  
When she reached the last step she almost screamed at whatever creature was at the door, it was a tall, dark figure, wearing a long cloak, a hood over his head, a metal mask, and a glove with finger knives on his right hand , his skin was burned and melted, some of his bones were showing, he tilted his head and stared at Luz with malicious red and yellow eyes, he spoke in a calm yet intimidating voice, it had a metallic echo due to the mask.  
“Miss Noceda, what do you think you are doing? You can’t bring them back, don’t even bother trying. Oh, and don’t even attempt to fight me, trust me, I’m not as soft as Belos was, you try to stop me, and I end your life in an instant. Understand?”  
Luz didn’t respond, she was still frozen still looking at this creature, she wanted to fight him but his words were honest, Luz could tell by his tone he was serious about killing her, she wanted to call out for someone, but who? Everyone is gone, nobody can help her.  
“I-I-what are you? And what do you want from me?”  
“The name’s Smodar, and besides for you to not bring back everyone, nothing. You see, I cast a powerful spell removing everyone off the Isles, but the spell only works on demons, witches and every other resident of this island, but not humans, you’re the only survivor of the spell Miss Noceda. That’s why nobody was here when you woke up. Oh, and also cause I know you’ll try to bring everyone back, I’m here to kill you. But I’ll be nice and give you one chance to give up on this quest to save the Boiling Isles. Do you concur?”  
He raised his hand towards Luz waiting for her to shake it, she took a step back and shook her head,  
“No, I-I would never betray my friends like that, not in a million years.”  
“I see. Have it your way, then.”  
Smodar’s eyes glowed brightly, he raised his hand and within the blink of an eye he rushed towards Luz and swiped at her, she jumped away from him, pulled out her notepad, and cast a fire spell at him. It hit him in the back causing him to grunt and grab at it, he reached out with his hand and pulled the ground from beneath Luz towards him, he swiped at her again and Luz just barely dodged it, sliding under him, turning around and casting an ice spell, Smodar sliced most of the icebergs cast at him, but Luz slid a paper behind him which shot up and stabbed him in the back, in the same spot where the fire hit him.  
“Huh, I thought you said you weren’t as soft as Belos, but you seem to be softer than him.”  
But before Luz could cast any more spells, she was stopped dead in tracks by an unknown force, grabbing at her, and keeping her restrained.  
Smodar got up, his voice was raspy and demonic, it sounded like a horrible nightmare, one Luz wished she could wake from,  
“You impudent brat, you never learn do you? I gave you a clear warning and now you will die! Nobody will save you from this, and there’s no way you can make it out of here alive!”  
Smodar raised his hand once more, a yellow glow came from his hand, it was bright, as bright as the sun Luz had woken up to that morning. She thought back to that moment, before any of this happened, she thought back to her friends, her family.  
“I’m sorry everyone, I tried to save you but I failed, just like I always do.”  
Tears ran down her face as all the memories of the Boiling Isles rushed through her mind, she did everything she could to save everyone, but wasn’t strong enough. She looked up at Smodar and he was…...frozen? Luz looked everywhere, nothing was moving, the clouds were still, the birds were stopped mid-flight, and Smodar was standing there not moving, she wiggled free from the restraints and got up to examine everything with a closer look. She had noticed a yellow glow coming off of her, it looked similar but she couldn’t tell from where. Luz just stood there as time decided to stop moving.

~

The previous night, as Luz was asleep, Eda walked into the room along with King,  
“Eda, what are we doing in here, we shouldn’t be disturbing Luz while she sleeps.”  
“Don’t worry King, I’ve got a special potion that’ll help her later.”  
Eda opened the bottle and poured the contents into Luz's mouth, making sure she swallowed it and didn’t choke.  
“This potion will help Luz anytime she’s in trouble, it’ll give her ability to get her out of any situation.”  
“Wow, that sounds cool, can I have a potio-”  
“No.”  
“Hm, you’re mean to me.”  
After finishing, Eda and King left the room and headed downstairs where Smodar was there to greet them,  
“Hello Owl Lady, how are you doing tonight?”  
Eda instantly grabbed Owlbert and readied her hands,  
“Who are you and how did you get in here?”  
“I’m just a man on a mission, a mission to get rid of everyone on the Boiling Isles.”   
He raised his hand and slammed it on the ground causing a huge bright light to cover the room, then the light kept growing, in a matter of seconds, it covered the entire island.  
After the light faded, Smodar walked off, he grabbed a watch from his coat, and opened it,  
“It is done my Lord, the residents of the Boiling Isles are no more.”  
A demonic laughter could be heard from the watch, insinuating there was more to this than we thought.

~

Luz walked to the other side of the room, is this some prank he’s pulling? Is he trying to lure her into a false sense of security? She felt her stomach swirl as she walked around, what was causing that feeling? A voice could be heard inside Luz’s head,  
“Run Luz, just run!”  
It sounded like Eda, but Luz had no time to stop and think, time was slowly coming back, she could see everything moving at a slow pace, but it was rapidly moving faster. She ran out the house as fast as she could, after about 15 seconds she heard a loud explosion behind her, but she dared not look, she just kept running, hoping she could fix all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmm this is interesting

**Author's Note:**

> i ate a chicken wing today.


End file.
